King of the World
by KikuHaru
Summary: Sang Raja di sekolah Namimori, Hibari Kyoya tampak sangat bosan dengan berlangsungnya festival. Maka itu ia keluar mencari kesenangan sampai ahirnya ia bertemu dengan Tsuna dan..  Maap, bad Summary as always TT Warning : OOC, Lemon, Yaoi, typo, dll


Hiyaaaa Reader XDDD

Akhir'y masa" WB berakhir ! TwT)

I am back with this new Story, Rate M !

So prepare your glass and enjoy the Lemon inside ! XDDD

ah iy, sdkit pnjelasan ttg Fic x nih, Fic ini trinspirasi dr lgu'y Porcelain and the Tramps - King of the World (pas am Title'y ~)

krn Haru ngrasa lagu'y rada cocok sama sifat Hibari yang serba 'Raja' di Nami-chuu ~

hai hai, langsung aj deh ~

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Belong to Amano Akira Sensei

Warning : Yaoi, Lemon, Typo, dll (tambahkan sndiri TwT)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>'Huh, setiap hari sama saja. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Aku.. Bosan' keluh Hibari yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil menguap.<p>

Penguasa Namimori tersebut tampak sangat bosan tanpa ada tugas yang menumpuk seperti biasa. Hari ini, festival sedang diadakan di Namimori, sehingga iapun tidak memiliki selembar tugaspun di mejanya.

"Hibari, Hibari" suara melengking Hibird terdengar dari arah jendela. Hibaripun menoleh dan menjulurkan tangannya agar Hibird mendarat di jarinya. "Bosan, bosan" kicaunya lagi. Entah kenapa Hibird cerewet sekali hari ini.

Hibari mengangguk setuju. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas pendek. 'Jalan jalan saja..' Batinnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar.

Tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Festival itu akan sangat berisik, dan semua orang tahu bahwa Hibari benci kebisingan. Maka iapun berpikir keras, kemana ia akan pergi.

Dalam otaknya, ia me-list seluruh tempat dalam sekolah tercintanya, dimana kira kira yang bisa menjauhkannya dari suara suara berisik.

Ruang kelas? Sudah pasti tidak mungkin. Atap sekolah? Pasti berisik karena tepat di bawahnya adalah tempat berlangsungnya Festival. Ruangannya? Ia bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan, lagipula sofanya sedang dalam proses diperbaiki akibat amukannya beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi ia tidak bisa tidur siang. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan satu tempat yang bisa ia kunjungi tanpa terganggu oleh suara suara berisik : Perpustakaan.

Hibari menaruh Hibird di pundaknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke perpustakaan di lantai dua gedung Namimori.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata di lantai dua yang merupakan lantai SMP Namimori, dipenuhi oleh siswa / siswi yang tengah sibuk berganti shift untuk lomba dan pentas.

"Tsk.." Decaknya kesal, Hibari mengerutkan alisnya dan melangkah dengan cuek menelusuri lorong yang dipenuhi siswa / siswi tersebut.

"Hibari-sama! Ada Hibari-sama, beri jalan!" Seru salah seorang siswa panik. Yang lainnya langsung menoleh dan menyingkir ke pojokan untuk memberikan Hibari jalan, tidak lupa juga memberi sikap hormat.

Hibari terus melangkah layaknya seorang raja. Oh, tunggu, dia memang seorang 'raja'.

"Wuaah!"

-GUBRAK!-

Seseorang menabrak Hibari dengan tidak sengaja. Seluruh koridor langsung bergidik ngeri melihat kejadian itu, takut aura 'membunuh' milik Hibari bertambah ganas.

"Itatatatata..." Keluh pria berambut Coklat jabrik, beriris caramel, yang tidak lain adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pria tersebut masih saja mengusap usap kepalanya yang tertimpa barang yang dibawanya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyadari bahwa orang yang ditabraknya tadi adalah orang yang paling ditakuti seantero Namimori, dan pemegang jabatan Ketua kedisiplinan Namimori, Hibari Kyoya.

"Hiiii! Hibari-san!" Seru Tsuna ngeri. Yang bersangkutan sudah meluncurkan deathglare andalannya, sepaket dengan kedua Tonfa ditangannya.

Sempurna.

"Kamikorosu," seru Hibari pelan, meski murid murid lainnya masih bisa mendengar kata kata khasnya tersebut. "Hiiiii! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Umpat Tsuna sambil menyembah nyembah minta maaf di lantai.

Hibari segera meraih kerah kemeja Tsuna dan menyeretnya ke Perpustakaan bersamanya.

Murid murid lainnya hanya bisa berdoa untuk Tsuna, semoga ia bisa balik dalam wujudnya seutuh mungkin.

'Aku berharap setidaknya Yamamoto atau Gokudera tidak sedang lomba dan ada di sampingku saat ini, huhu..' Batinnya pasrah.

Hibari membuka pintu Perpustakaan, melempar Tsuna kedalam lalu mengoncinya. "Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua, herbivore," seru Hibari sambil mengeluarkan segaris senyum dinginnya. "Hiiii! Maafkan akuuuu!"

-pluk-

"Eh?" Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. 'Apa yang..' Batin Tsuna. Kagetnya, Hibari tidak meng-kamikorosunya seperti biasa, melainkan membuka Gakurannya dan menaruhnya ke meja.

"Duduklah di sofa Herbivore." Perintahnya. Karena takut, Tsuna hanya mampu mengikuti perintahnya. 'Ada apa ini?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hibari merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Tsuna.

"Eeeeh?" Tsuna shock.

"Diam atau aku akan benar benar meng-kamikorosumu, herbivore." Hibari melancarkan deathglare ke arah Tsuna. "Hiii, maaf maaf!" Tsuna cepat cepat meminta maaf dan memilih untuk diam.

-tik tik tik tik tik-

'Aduuuh.. Aku harus ke toilet, bagaimana ini..' Keluh Tsuna dalam hati. Tiba tiba saja Hibari membuka matanya dan menatap lurus Tsuna. "Ada apa herbivore? Kau tidak bisa diam sekali," tanyanya dengan nada datar dan pandangan menusuk.

"A-ah, aku.. Harus ke toilet.. Hibari-san.." Jawab Tsuna terbata bata. "..hmph," Hibari bangkit lalu duduk. "5 menit."

"Ba-baik!" Seru Tsuna sambil terburu buru lari keluar. Hibari yang berada sendirian di Perpustakaan memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil menelusuri rak rak buku yang cukup tinggi dan melihat lihat berbagai macam buku di sana.

Lalu ada satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya di rak paling atas. Buku tersebut berwarna Ungu dan cukup tebal dengan macam macam gambar kartun anak anak di sekitarnya. Ternyata buku tersebut membahas tentang organ organ tubuh manusia.

Hibari semakin tertarik ketika melihat isinya yang menjelaskan titik saraf di tubuh manusia. Buku itu jelas akan sangat membantunya dalam bertarung karena mengajarkan tentang titik titik saraf manusia.

Hibari kembali membalikkan halaman halamannya dan akhirnya berhenti di halaman reproduksi manusia.

"..." Muka Hibari memerah, membayangkan tentang 'itu' saja jarang. Tiba tiba saja Pintu terbuka dan Tsuna melangkah masuk. Hibari menutup buku di tangannya dan membawanya ke meja untuk di baca lagi nanti.

"Lama," geramnya pelan. "Hiiii! Maaf!" Tsuna kembali bergidik ngeri ditatap Hibari. "Duduk." Perintahnya. Tsuna mengambil langkah cepat menuju sofa dan kembali duduk.

Hibari menghela nafas pendek, ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan tangan kirinya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa, dan kepalanya ke pangkuan Tsuna.

"Hi-Hibari-san, kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Tsuna khawatir. Hibari menyingkirkan tangannya yang menghalangi matanya dan menatap Tsuna dingin. "Aku tidak apa apa dan aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara herbivore,"

"Ma-maaf!" Sekali lagi Tsuna terdiam. Hibari membelokkan tubuhnya ke kanan untuk mengganti posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman. Di luar dugaan, Tsuna yang tadi pergi ke toilet lupa menutup resleting celananya.

Mata Hibari sedikit melebar, hal ini jelas membuat muka Hibari kembali memerah. 'Gawat..' Batinnya. "Tsunayoshi Sawada.." Panggilnya pelan sambil berusaha duduk. "E-eh? Ya, Hibari-san?" Sahutnya pelan "Seceroboh apa kau sampai lupa menutup resletingmu, hn?"

Muncul tanda tanya besar di otak Tsuna, ia lalu melirik ke bawah dan mendapati resletingnya terbuka dengan indah(?)

1..  
>2..<br>3..

Muka Tsuna merah padam sekarang, ia lalu buru buru berdiri dan lari ke sela sela rak buku yang mengelilinginya dan membetulkan resletingnya. 'Uwaaaah! Kuso!' Kutuknya dalam hati.

"Ukh.." Di lain sisi, Hibari tampak menahan sesuatu. Tsuna segera kembali dan mendapati Hibari yang mukanya memerah dan berkeringat. "Hi-Hibari-san, maaf.. Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Tsuna malu malu.

"Kh.." Hibari berusaha mengeluarkan kata kata dari mulutnya, akan tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa. "Hibari-san?" Terdengar nada panik dari suara Tsuna.

"..." Tangan Hibari menarik kerah baju Tsuna dengan cepat, lalu menciumnya dengan liar. "Umph!"

"Uhuk uhuk!" Tsuna terbatuk akibat air liur yang masuk terlalu banyak ke kerongkongannya. Hibari menjauh, ia tidak peduli dengan Tsuna yang terbatuk batuk di depannya, ia hanya ingin segera menyingkirkan perasaan aneh yang membuat tubuhnya menggila.

Bibir Hibari sekarang bertemu dengan leher Tsuna. "Hi-Hibari-san.. Uhuk!" Panggil Tsuna dengan nada lirih. "Diam, Herbivore.." Bisiknya lembut sambil menjilat leher putih Tsuna yang terekspos jelas karena kemejanya sudah Hibari koyak tadi.

"Ngh.. Hibari-san, berhenti.." Desah Tsuna pelan sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala Hibari yang tentu saja tidak bergeming. Hibari tidak mempedulikan perlawanan lemah Tsuna, ia masih saja menjilat, dan sesekali menghisap leher Tsuna, meninggalkan beberapa titik kemerahan di leher Pria yang lebih pendek di depannya.

Di saat mulutnya sibuk menghisap dan menjilat di batang leher Tsuna, tangannya pun mulai membuka sisa sisa kancing yang tersisa dan memasuki wilayah dada bidang Tsuna dan mulai memainkan 2 titik kecoklatan yang ada di sana.

"Ahh.." desah Tsuna lagi. Tampaknya Hibari sudah selesai dengan leher Tsuna, ia lalu balik menatap Tsuna beberapa detik dan menciumnya kembali, kali ini lebih lembut.

Ciuman tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, bibir mereka sudah menjauh sekarang. Hibari duduk di kursi lalu memberi isyarat tangan untuk Tsuna datang menghampirinya. "Eh?"

"Kemari, herbivore," panggil Hibari dengan nada tenang. Tsuna berdiri, lalu menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan, sedikit ragu. "Umh.." Tsuna menyipitkan matanya, perasaannya sudah tidak enak akan hal ini.

"Cepat," tatap Hibari tajam. Tsuna mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan Hibari. "Berlututlah.."

'Glek..' Tsuna menelan ludah lalu berlutut pelan pelan sambil menunduk. Hibari tersenyum dingin ke arah Tsuna lalu menarik dagunya sampai iris Caramel Tsuna bertemu iris Onyx miliknya. "Kau tahu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya." Tsuna mengedipkan matanya, bingung. "Eh? Apa?"

Raut wajah Hibari berubah masam mendengar pertanyaan super polos yang dilontarkan Tsuna. "Dan sepolos inikah kau, Herbivore?" Tanya Hibari dengan nada mengejek, ia lalu menarik tangan Tsuna dan menaruhnya di daerah kejantanannya.

"Wuaah!" Muka Tsuna merah padam. "Kau sudah mengerti Herbivore?" Tanya Hibari yang mukanya sedikit memerah karena harus menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. Tsuna mengangguk kaku, tanpa aba aba selanjutnya dari Hibari, ia pun segera membuka ikat pinggang Hibari dan resleting celananya, lalu membebaskan kejantanan Hibari yang sudah menegang sempurna dari tadi.

Tsuna lalu mulai menjilat dan mengulum milik Hibari. 'Uhh.. Besarnya..' Batinnya kewalahan. "Ssh.. Ahh.." Desah Hibari, menikmati. "Ngmmh.." Tsuna tampak seperti ingin menangis, air mata sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya. "Cukup, lakukan dengan tanganmu saja.." Perintahnya.

Tsuna sedikit berterimakasih untuk keringanan yang ia dapat, ia lalu mulai melakukan handjob sesuai perintah Hibari. "Ungh.. Hebat juga kau herbivore, kau sudah pernah melakukan hal ini hn?" Tanya Hibari dengan nafas memburu. Tsuna menggeleng pelan. "Lanjutkan.." Perintahnya.

Tsuna lalu melanjutkan 'kegiatannya' sesuai apa yang Hibari katakan. Sang Skylark sendiri pun terlihat menikmati 'pekerjaan' Tsuna. "Ssh.. Aaah.." Desahnya lagi.

"Nghhh.." Hibari menarik Tsuna mendekat lalu menidurkannya di sofa. Ia lalu menarik dagu Tsuna mendekat dan menciumnya lembut, sementara tangannya yang bebas membuka celana Tsuna dengan paksa.

"Aaah, Hibari-san ! Tidak !" Tsuna panik. Tangannya berusaha menahan tangan Hibari yang meliar di bawah sana. "Diamlah herbivore, atau Kamikorosu."

"Tapi- ngh!"

Hibari mencium Tsuna dengan lembut untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sementara itu tangannya sudah selesai membuka celana Tsuna dengan sempurna dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Hibari lalu meraba daerah kejantanan Tsuna yang sudah menegang dan menyentuhnya perlahan, menimbulkan sensasi yang membuat Tsuna sedikit geli. "Ahh.." desahnya pelan sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Tangan Hibari terus saja meraba kejantanan Tsuna sampai akhirnya tangannya meremas kejantanannya dan menggerakkannya naik turun. "Aaaah.. Hibari..san.. nghh.." Desah Tsuna nikmat.

Mendengar desahan Tsuna, Hibari meliar. Ia menggerakan tangannyya semakin cepat. "Hibari..san.. aaaaah.. hentikan.." Tangan Tsuna tampak meremas seragamnya kencang. "Keluarkan saja herbivore.." Bisik Hibari di telinga kanan Tsuna.

"Ngh!" Tubuh Tsuna mengejang, cairan putih keluar dari kejantanannya, menodai tangan Hibari yang semula bersih. "Hoo, cepat juga kau keluar," sahut Hibari sambil menjilat cairan kental di tangannya.

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya. 'Ini memalukan! Huaaa..' Batinnya sambil menutupi mukanya dengan tangan.

Hibari tersenyum licik lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia mengambil sedikit cairan yang dikeluarkan Tsuna dengan jarinya lalu melumerinya ke lubang yang berada di bawah kejantanan Tsuna.

'Yabai..' Batin Tsuna lagi. Sayangnya ia tidak dapat protes. Ah mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak boleh.

Dengan perlahan Hibari memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam lubang sempit tersebut dan membuat Tsuna mendesah lagi. Ia lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya dan jari manisnya pelahan.

Pelan pelan ia mulai menggerakan tangannya, membuat ktiga jarinya bergerak keluar masuk di lubang milik pria berambut coklat di depannya. "Haaah.. Hibari-san.. Hentikan.." Desah Tsuna pelan.

"Kenapa harus?" Tanyanya. "A-aku.. Tidak menyukainya.." Jawab Tsuna hampir berbisik. "Hoo.. Benarkah? Tapi tubuhmu bereaksi," senyum licik kembali terlukis di wajah tampan Hibari yang kini masih dikuasai nafsu.

"Mmmmh.." Tsuna tidak menyahut lagi. Ia tahu tubuhnya beraksi dengan perlakuan Hibari padanya dan ia sangat membencinya.

Tangan Hibari perlahan memelan sampai akhirnya berhenti. Ia lalu memposisikan Tsuna di sofa dan menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Tsuna. "Ini akan sedikit sakit herbivore, bertahanlah,"

Tangan Tsuna meremas kemejanya semakin kencang. Hibari lalu memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang tersebut perlahan. "Akh!" Erang Tsuna pelan. Hibari masih terus saja memasukkannya sampai masuk seluruhnya.

"Hn," Hibari tersenyum dingin sambil memegang pinggang Tsuna dan menunduk, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur. "Sssh.. Haaah.." Desah Hibari menikmati di telinga Tsuna. "Aah! Ahh!" Erang Tsuna lagi.

Gerakan Hibari semakin cepat, desahan Tsuna pun semakin sering terdengar seiring dengan gerakan Hibari. "AH!"

"Hn? Uhh.. Di situ ya?" Hibari kembali tersenyum dingin. "Aah.." Tsuna merintih kesakitan sambil membenamkan mukanya ke sofa. Hibari kembali menggerakkan Pinggangnya maju mundur, semakin lama semakin cepat, diikuti desahan Tsuna yang terdengar merdu di telinga sang Skylark.

"Ukh.." Hibari mengeluarkan kejantanannya, diikuti oleh cairan putih yang ia keluarkan di dalam lubang Tsuna.

"Mmmh.. Sakit.." Rintih Tsuna sambil berusaha mengambil bajunya. Ia ingin cepat cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

-Gabruk!-

Tsuna terjatuh dari sofa di perpustakaan yang kini ternodai oleh cairan putih yang dikeluarkan mereka berdua tadi. Ia lalu meraih bajunya dan memakainya. Ia lalu merangkak ke arah Hibari untuk mengambil celananya.

"Hibari-san.." Panggilnya lemah. "Hn?"

"Boleh.. Aku pergi?"

Hibari berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak."

"Hiiie?" Irisnya mengecil, tanda panik.

"Kau harus melayaniku lagi sehabis ini," katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"IYADAAAA!" Pekik Tsuna.

Sementara itu, di bawah..

"Hm? Gokudera, apa kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanyanya sambil merangkul kekasihnya.

"Haaah? Tidak. Hn? Oi! Jangan menyentuhku seenaknya yakuu-baka!" Bentaknya sambil menepis tangan Yamamoto dari pundaknya.

"TIDAAAAKK! YAMAMOTO! GOKUDERA! TASUKETEEE!"

- Fin -

* * *

><p>nyaaa, gimana nyan ? maaf yh klo jlek hiks, abis kna WB akut TwT)<p>

Mind to Review ? XD


End file.
